


Golden

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: Some sappy Cas/Demon!Reader smut that I wrote in like 2016 but apparently only posted to tumblr. Came from a song prompt, Golden by Fall Out Boy.You're welcome, I guess haha





	Golden

You were playing Pandora on your phone as you lay in your bed with Castiel. He had one arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you close to him and the other hand stroked your hair. He whispered soft Enochian words of love in your ear and you laid your head against his hard chest. This should be so wrong. An angel and a demon lying together in love? It was a thing that should never be.

The song that played in the background was Golden by Fall Out Boy. You grimaced at the irony of it. Considering how you were feeling about yourself and life in general right now.  _When the lives we live are only golden plated_. How true the words rang with you. Castiel must have noticed your thoughts taking a darker turn; you could feel his eyes on you.

“What is wrong, my love?” he asked, his voice was laced with concern.

“I just…” You hesitated, and sat up to look into those beautiful blue eyes of his. “I don’t know, Cas. What we are doing, it’s wrong. You are an Angel. I shouldn’t love you, and you sure as hell shouldn’t love me. I’m a monster, a thing that hides under the beds of small children.”

“That is not true, Y/N,” Castiel protested. His gaze was intense, burning into you, making a low heat start to pool in your belly. It only made you feel more ashamed of what you are. Of course, Castiel could sense that. “You may be a demon, but you are not evil.”

“Are you going to give me the whole ‘evil is as evil does’ speech again?” You asked, watching as a small smile played across your lover’s lips. “I just feel like I’m playing this big game of pretend. Pretending to be good, and all the while waiting for nature to take over. If that happens, I will lose you, Cas. I don’t want to lose you, I can’t!” You were crying now and Castiel’s strong hands were pulling you to him.  
“Y/N, I love you,” he said quietly as he pressed soft kisses into your hair. “You will never lose me. I have complete faith that you will never do anything to cause that, because you are not evil.” You pulled yourself as close to him as you could get, breathing in the calming scent of him.

“But that’s just it, Castiel,” you whispered. “I am, by nature, an evil creature! Something that children are taught to fear and adults either don’t believe or want to wipe from the earth.”

“Yes, and Angels are by nature good, but as you and I both know, there are plenty of evil angels.” He started stroking your hair again. Neither of you were saying anything that hadn’t been said before, and you were pretty sure no matter how many times you and Cas had this conversation, it wouldn’t change the way you felt about being a demon. The two of you just lay silently together for a long while.

“I’m just tired, Cas,” you said, breaking the comfortable silence. “I’m tired of wishing I was something other than what I am. And I will never stop being worried about the day you get tired of me and leave.”

Castiel grabbed your chin and made you look up at him. His gaze was even more intense than before, and he stared into your eyes as though he was trying to communicate his feelings for you through that look. You were so caught up in it, in him, that it seemed like hours passed before his soft lips brushed against yours.

Your eyes fluttered shut as he placed gentle, feather light kisses across your jaw and your breath hitched as he slowly swept his hands up your sides, leaving goosebumps in their paths. You whimpered his name as his fingers brushed lightly across a taut nipple as they continued on their path to the back of your head, tangling in your hair to pull you to his desperate lips. Castiel’s tongue swept across your bottom lip, not asking, but demanding entrance. You parted your lips and hummed in approval as you allowed him to taste you fully, holding nothing back from him.

You lost yourself to the sensation of his tongue sliding across yours, his teeth grazing your bottom lip, and the divine smell of cinnamon and sunlight that filled your nose. You tried to turn your body toward Castiel, needing to feel him against you, but a strong hand held you down to the bed and he rolled so that he hovered above you as he broke the kiss. You looked up into his blue eyes, darkened with lust, and the loving look he gave you was enough to bring tears to your eyes.

Castiel snapped his fingers and the little clothes you’d been wearing disappeared. His eyes traveled languidly across your naked form.  You weren’t sure why, but you were blushing under his heated gaze. “You’re so beautiful, Y/N,” he said, leaning down and trailing kisses from your neck down between your breasts. You arched into him with a moan when he caught a nipple lightly between his teeth. One of your hands tangled in his soft hair as the other caressed any part of his skin that you could reach. “I love you so much.” His lips were against your stomach now and his hands gripped your hips just hard enough to let you know he was there. His lips and tongue were moving ever so slowly closer to the wet heat that was pooled between your thighs, and you were crying softly.

“Why, Castiel?” It came out as a broken whisper. “How can you love an abomination like me?” His face suddenly hovered above yours again, his blue eyes willing you to understand. He brushed the tears from your cheeks with the pad of his thumb.

“Y/N, you are an amazing woman. The things you’ve been through, mistakes that you’ve made, they should be enough to have turned anyone into a monster. But you still have kindness in your heart. Even after becoming a demon, you go out of your way to help those in need.” He captured your lips in a gentle kiss.

“I love you, Cas,” you whispered, burying your face into his shoulder. “I need you.” Your hands roamed across the smooth skin of his back, feeling each muscle tense under your fingers. His breath caught in his throat when your lips brushed his collarbone. You licked and nipped across his shoulder and he moaned and tilted his head to one side to allow you better access to his neck. “Please don’t ever leave me, Cas.”

He pushed you back against the pillow, and looked down at you gravely. “I could never leave you.” Your lips were pressed to his again as you both explored each other’s bodies with loving touches, and you breathed a moan into his mouth when you felt his arousal against your thigh. He broke the kiss and watched your face as he rubbed small circles around your clit. Your eyes closed and you bit back a moan as your hips instinctively pushed up into Castiel. “Don’t hide the sounds you make from me, Y/N. I love the noises you make when I touch you.”

You gasped and your eyes flew open, glistening black as Castiel dipped first one finger, then two, inside you. You tried to blink the black away, but it wouldn’t work. When Castiel’s tongue flicked across a swollen nipple, you didn’t care anymore. You were lost in the sensation of the insistent thrust of his fingers and the pressure of his tongue on your over-sensitive skin, both which were quickly pushing you toward the edge. The sinfully needy sounds he made as you reached to stroke him had you ready to beg for your release. Castiel sensed how close you were and pressed a third finger into you as he flicked your clit with his thumb. His pace quickened ever so slightly and you collapsed into the explosion of pleasure that rocked you.

“Castiel, please,” you cried out. “I need you. I need all of you.” His eyes met yours and you could see the bright light of his Grace swirling behind the blue. He pushed into you, inch by scorching inch. The two of you breathed a collective sigh of relief when he was fully seated; it felt like you were whole again. He stilled his hips, catching your lips with his, drinking in all of the exquisite sounds you were making because of him.

“Y/N, you feel so good,” he sighed as he started a breathtakingly slow pace. Moans and sighs fell from both your lips as your hips met his at an ever-increasing pace. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he laced his fingers with yours, holding both your hands down against the bed. His lips and his tongue were everywhere as you called out his name. The achingly slow pace and tender words soon gave way to hard, fast release-chasing thrusts and passionate curses. When the white hot pleasure screamed through your body yet again, Castiel captured your lips and greedily swallowed every moan that fell from them. He followed soon after with your name on his tongue.

Castiel rolled you both over so that your head rested on his chest once again as you both waited for your breathing to even out and your hearts to calm. He stroked your hair and whispered sweet words in Enochian. You wanted to tell him you loved him again, but you couldn’t seem to find the words, so instead you just snuggled closer to him and hoped he knew how much you really loved him. His grip on you tightened, and you knew that he loved you too.

And for that moment, all was well.


End file.
